Untold Stories from CSH
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: This is a series that was inspired by some PM-ed conversations with Robbie. They were supposed to be in her CSH story, but, we decided to make them separately, and they ARE cannon to Robbie's Camp Super Hero, so check that out too!
1. Don't Torment Robin!

**Hello, I am back with ANOTHER spinn-off from CSH. Again, red that first, this WILL BE a series, I already have enough material to make about 4/5 chapters. Thank you Robbie, who, again is the inspiration for this series. Luv ya, chiaka, you too, Spot! :D**

 **OK, so the older members of the team (everyone but Megan and Connor) know about Dick's 'Romani gypsy/circus acrobat' history, but they don't know his actual name or how he ended up in Gotham or the ID of Batman, y'know, all that jazz.**

* * *

"Hey! Turn out your pockets!" Bucky says to his teammates.

"Uhm-why Bucky?" Conrad asks, cocking his head to one side.

"My wallets missing and I thought the gypsy might have taken it." Bucky defends, crossing his arms over his chest. Walking over to Robin, Destin shouts:

"Little warroir! Is it true that you have enjoyed a feast of dead animals found on roadsides?"

"What? Destin, what're you smoking?" Robin asks, rolling his eyes.

"I was told such things accored amongst your race." Destin replies as Robin pales slightly, no they couldn't know, TJ must have told them about it.

"Have, Circus Boy! Bag of Peanuts please!" Ben shouts, smirking. TJ probably set them up to this.

"Shove off Ben." Robin replies, crossing his arms over his chest so they can't see his shaking hands.

"Hey Robbie! Did you really have to shovel Elephant poo? Cause I can still smell some." Piper prompts, smirking. No, TJ didn't tell them his identity, only the 'Romani cuircus gypsy' part.

"Please just leave me alone Piper." Robin pleads.

"Hey-Gotham Boy." Bucky starts.

"What's it like-" Destin continues, leaving room for...

"Being the most worthless kid- " Piper prompts, leaving room for-

"In your school?" -that, TJ.

"Guys, please just stop!" Robin shouts.

"Robin, have you gotten my present yet?" TJ sashays up, smirking.

"Stark please-" Robin begs

"I ordered it months ago. As soon as I heard you would be 'flying' around Gotham. I ordered a buttload of safety nets to hand around Gotham. Hate for history to repeat itself and have to scrap your sad, pathetic body off of Crime Alley. At least your blood would mix in with your ADOPTED grandparents." TJ taunts, knowing what Robin's reaction will be.

"Toni, p-please stop." Robin has tears slipping out from under his mask, small ones, but if you know how to look, they were there.

"I should've ordered the nets a few years ago, huh? Or maybe you should've. Would save the world from having another gypsy running around. Or you should've swung out to stop them." TJ is now cutting deep, of course, the rest of YAL has no clue what their leader is talking about, but all, (with the exception of Conrad) are enjoying seeing the little bird squirm.

"P-Please shut u-up!" The tears are becoming noticeable by now.

"Hey! Stark! Leave him alone!" A new voice, Wally shouts, the rest of Young Justice behind him.

"Yeah, what did he ever do ta you?!" Artemis defends as the rest of the team forms a protective circle around the crying bird.

"Back off Stark," Superboy starts.

"And no one gets hurt," Kara finishes, her eyes flashing bright red.

"I suggest you leave us alone, or we WILL make you regret it." Kaldur threatens, his anger rising as he hears the quiet sobs of his surrogate brother.

"Awwwww isn't that cute, the wittle gypsy's got friends that think he's a perfect angel, why don't you tell them how they fell, and how it was ALL... YOUR...FAULT!" TJ taunts, smirking at Roy and Wally's angry, red faces.

"Robin, what's she talking about?" Megan asks, not knowing what TJ meant.

" C'mon, Robbie, tell em!" TJ taunts as she flips her hair and her and the rest of YAL walk away.

"You little Slade!" Wally shouts after her.

"Oh no you don't you Killer Frost. YJ-go!" Roy shouts. At this, Jade, Roy, Garth, and Kara chase after TJ.

"Freaks!" TJ shouts as she and YAL run away from the angry, pursuing Young Justice members.

Back with Robin

Wally envelops Robin into a hug, muttering: "It's okay, shhhhh, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's okay."

"Rob? What did she mean?" Artemis asks cautiously, as to not break the crying bird.

"Meg...please-just show them." Robin says, as if his heart were breaking.

Megan links up Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Tula, Superboy and herself to Robin, so they can see his memory of what happened, exactly two years ago.

 _A man and a woman swing through the air, a lille boy on a nearby platform, ready to jump when, *SNAP* the trapeze rope snaps and the man and woman fall, fall, fall. The little boy is seen, curling in on himself as he sees the broken bodies of his parents, muttering a language no one present, except for Wally can understand. Everyone is hit with overwhelming waves of sorrow, guilt and rage. Sorrow at his parent death and the feeling of abandonment. Guilt at the memory of a man threatening and elderly man, something to do with 'the best act'. And rage at the man who did this._

"It was today! It was all my fault!" Robin exclaims, burying his head into his hands.

"It wasn't." Artemis says, then, turning towards the rest of the team she orders. "Tula and Kaldur, you stay with me. The rest of you-go kick Stark's sorry ass!"

* * *

With Roy, Jade, Garth and Kara:

"You little Killer Frost! You of all people should know that today is the one day Rob is going through HELL and you torment him now?! We will tear you limb from limb!" Roy shouts at TJ.

(Supey, Wally, Megan, and Donna catch up)

"I'm gonna make you regret that you little asshole!" Wally shouts at TJ's retreating back.

(They are all running by Black Canary as Wally says that)

"All of you stop! Explain what is going on?!" Black Canary says to the members of Young Justice and TJ.

"BC, today is the 'anniversary' " Wally says, anger evident on his face.

"And Stark here brought it up." Roy snarled, gesturing to TJ.

"She said it was his fault!" Jade looked ready to hit someone.

* * *

 **Next chapter, (out either tomorrow or this weekend) will contain Batman, Tony, and Black Canary's reactions to this event, as well as some Daddy!Bats fluff. Well, g'night. And I'm not even gonna try, take it away...**

 **Donna: Thanks! Stay Whelmed,**

 **Kara: get Traught,**

 **Jade: and feel the Aster!**

 **Me: See, I didn't even try, but, knowing me, I'll try again next chapter. Firecracker OUT!**


	2. Why TJ?

**Hello! I am Señor Psychopath! Naww, I'm just kidding! I am the all-powerful FIRECRACKER! And I am here to give you fans some Fan fiction, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

 **Oh, and Robbie and I own nothing! Well, she owns the YAL characters, I own the plot, and we both own the dialogue, so, I guess we own something, right Robbie? :)**

* * *

TJ is sitting in a chair, facing Black Canary who is pacing behind desk. Fury is leaning against doorway, wondering how this will turn out.

"WHAT ever you THINKING young lady? I completely understand that you and Robin might not get along, not everyone is best friends. But to tease him on such a hard day for him? And the racial slurs!" Canary shouted, her face red with rage as she slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her.

"Dinah, we need to acknowledge the fact that Robin has been antagonizing her." Nick Fury defends.

"My nephew did not antagonize her! I had him sleep in my cabin-his nightmares were so bad! He's hardly spoken to anyone! Miss Stark, explain your actions." Canary countered, shaking with anger.

"It was just a little prank. Uncle Nick, I HAD to put him in his place!" TJ whines.

"PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE?! That's it! Toni Stark, you are banned from tech training. Your visiting rights with your parents are revoaked. As well as your use of JARVIS during testing. No more snack shack, game room and tree fort." Canary orders, way beyond upset that someone would dare to even think that! Robin had enough troubles in Gotham, and with Bruce being so emotional detached... He didn't need TJ's antagonism, thank Gordon for the Team.

"WHAT?! Uncle Nick that's not fair!" TJ complains, thinking that this is all Robin's fault.

"Dinah, I cannot allow you to use such bias against her. If it were a DC-" Fury tries to defend his niece.

"Like you kicked my squad off the training floor to practice frisbee with Rogers? I am in charge of disipline. And CSH has a HUGE BAN on teasing about such things as how a person became a hero. I will be calling in Mr. and Mrs. Stark as WELL as Mr. Wayne to deal with this. I'm tied of you and Robin fighting TJ. I know you both do it-but I'm disappointed in you. Robin respects your Grandparents, couldn't you at least be decent at respect his parents and adoptive grandparents?" Canary reprimands, shaking her head.

* * *

Later...

Robin and Black Canary are waiting for Bruce by the main cabin.

"Tati!" Robin says as he runs crying into Bruce legs.

Bruce picks up robin and sees his face "WHAT THE HE-SLADE HAPPENED HERE!?" Bruce demanded.

"Bruce, listen," Dinah pleads.

"What the Slade happened to my son?!" Batman demanded once more, his voice even.

"That's why you're here, were gonna talk it out with TJ's parents." Dinah says softly, trying to clam him, little did she know...

"Stark!" -She had just made things worse.

"Oh, boy," Black Canary says, rolling her eyes.

* * *

With TJ, Tony and Pepper.

"D-Daddy!" TJ says, fake crying as Tony and Pepper walk over.

"Hey, Minni Me, what's wrong?" Tony says, bending down and brushing a stray strand of hair out of TJ's face.

"She's b-being so m-mean! It was a joke Daddy!" TJ wails, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Huh, who's being mean to you Princess?" Tony asks, concerned, if one of those super-powered YJ kids hurt his baby girl...

"R-Robin and Black C-Canary!" Tony and Pepper weren't expecting this.

"Robin? Wayne's little brat?" Tony asks, double checking.

"Uh-huh." TJ nods, sniffling.

"Why that second fiddle-acussing and hurting my daughter." Tony says, angrily, standing up.

"Tony, calm down." Pepper tries, but Tony ignores her.

"We'll see who's right this time Wayne." Tony declares, a sinister edge on his voice.

* * *

 **I know, this one's shorter but I have my reasons, I am preparing for a longer chapter, and I needed to end on a cliffhanger. Take it away, terrible Trio!**

 **Wally: You got it!**

 **Roy: *smacks Wally upside the head* Just start it!**

 **Wally: *rubbing his head* Ow! OK, Stay Whelmed,**

 **Roy: get Traught,**

 **Robin: and feel the Aster!**

 **Me: Roy! Quit hitting Wally! Anyways, Firecracker OUT!**


	3. I'm so very sorry

**Hey, I'm gonna be straightforward and chalant here, I'm not updating this weekend, sorry. We're going on a family trip, and I can't bring my tablet, (because I don't ave a laptop and the keys on my phone are too small to type anything longer than 100 word, sorry.) But, I will be updating throughout the week, and next weekend.**

 **Stay Whelmed, get Traught and feel the Aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	4. Family will defend you, they are an army

**Hello! I, Bob the Titan, (anyone get the reference?) am back! Is is an every-other week type thing, so it won't be updated every week, like Bellatora and Black Angel. In this chapter we have: a broken bird, a warm family and Donald frickin Trump. (Don't judge me, I'm hyped up on three different types of candy right now.)**

 **Roy: On with the story!**

 **Wally: Stark must be punished!**

 **Robin: No spoiling Wally!**

 **Wally: I wants gonna-**

 **Roy: Don't lie or I will unleash Robin on you.**

 **Robin: Hey!**

 **Me: Boys! Go fight somewhere else! *All boys leave* On with the story, again!**

* * *

Batman comes in carrying Robin, who is sobbing. "Stark, what the hell happened here?! What did your kid do?!" Batman demanded.

"What did MY kid do?! First tell me what your kid and Canary over there did!" Tony shouts, his face getting red.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'!?" Canary defends herself.

"My princess here says you and bird boy were being mean, way overreacting about some joke." Tony explains, his volume never lowering.

"Daddy, their 'joke' was the anniversary, and mean circus and gypsy stuff." Robin whispers to Batman, tears streaming out from underneath his mask. At this, Batman clenches fists and intensified his batglare, directed right at Stark. "I'm gonna get down now," Robin states as he flips off of Batman's back and to the floor runs over to Dinah, who picks him up.

"The HELL Stark! You know what today is! What he HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR DAUGHTER?" Batman shouts, glaring.

"Nothing is wrong with my daughter! It's your brat that's overreacting!" Tony replies, trying to sound brave, but really trying hard not to pee himself due to the intensity of the Batglare and the angry Batman standing two feet away. The men keep arguing uuntil...

"SHUT UP! She was tellin' mean jokes about the circus and-and me being Romani. That's not supposed to happen here! That h-happens at the Academy! Camp's supposed to be fun! I-I'm, supposed to be able to run around, to-to run obsticul courses and learn new hacking tricks from Ant-Man! This place was supposed to be safe!" Robin explodes, his dam dam has been broken. **(A/A, Whoops, wrong fanficion, you PJO fans out there know what I mean)** Jumping down from Black Canary's arms and standing in between the two men, mostly facing Tony.

"I know, calm down Robbie." Canary tries to soothe the shaking bird.

"Calm down? C-Calm down?! Why?! I'm sick and tired of her! 'Hey Rob, what's it like to suck?' 'Hey Robin, nice scar, can't you get away before they beat the crap outta you?' 'Hey Robin, I hope you die in Crime Alley!' They may not be my Grandparents Stark-but they're as close as it gets! Daddy, I-I wanna go see Bubby." Robin breaks down, collapsing onto the floor at the end of his rant, glaring at TJ all the same.

"Of course Robin, Dinah-I'm withdrawing funds from CSH, for awhile." Batman says, picking up his son and carrying him out the door, only to be stopped by... Donald Trump **(A/N JK, that's just my opinion of Tony right now, sorry, I'm super hyper! I had three bags of skittles, two bags of M &M's and two Hersheys bars, in under two hours... Yeah.)**

"What? You can't do that!" Tony protests. **(A/N see, Donald Trump...)**

"If I remember correctly, according to you 'if you have the cash, you have your way.'" Batman mocks.

"Bruce wait! You can leave, but we need to sit down, this rivalry isn't helping anything. If your really for justice, you'll hear both ides of the story." Canary protests, knowing her efforts are in vain.

" I know Dinah, but right now I'm going to take our little bird to see his friends," Batman says, walking out.

"Bye, bye birdie!" TJ taunts, smirking.

" TJ! That's rude! You have no right to be teasing Robin about something so personal! Tony, back me up here!" Pepper reprimands her daughter, looking to her husband for support.

"Ummm, well, TJ, today isn't the best day for you to be teasing Robin." Tony says nervously, sometimes Pepper could be worse than Alfred.

" I know! Dad, that was the point, I just HAD to get back at the justice freaks!" TJ protests.

" TJ!" Pepper says, angrily.

* * *

With Robin Wally and Roy in Dick and Wally's cabin.

"Dickie, its OK, everything is gonna be OK" Wally says calmly to Dick.

"It wasn't your fault" Roy promises. Both are whispering encouraging words whenn Sam and Peter walk in.

"Robin! Are you OK?" Peter asks in concern.

"Beat it YAL! Haven't you done enough!?" Roy shouts turning so he hides Robin.

" I-it w-wan't hi-him or, S-sam." Robin whispers from behind Roy.

"What happened?" Peter inquires.

"Your friend TJ got up close and personal with a bad event in Rob's past on a really bad day." Wally explains as he holds a shaking and sobbing bird.

"... Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asks, finding his voice.

"He will, tomarrow, but, since its only 11:00, he's gonna have one hellava day." Roy admits, looking at Robin who is curled up in Wally's lap.

* * *

"Robin!" Artemis m shouts as she tackle hugs him. "Are you okay?" She asks, pulling away.

"N-No. I want m-my mami!" Robin says, curled in his bunk.

" Your mom?"

"Uh-huh." Robin says, nodding.

Artemis pulls Rob in a hug. "I'm sorry TJ got to you. I'll protect you. I promise."

At this time, Jade sneaks up behind them. "Robin, commander sir!" Jade says, standing at attention.

"Yeah?" Robin asks.

"Do we have permission to launch mission hell for YAL,sir!" Jade responds in a loud, military voice.

Robin giggles softly before responding, " permission granted."

"Before we go, Megan and I made this for you." Tula holds out a plate of dumplings. "Grandpa A taught us how last time."

"Ymmy, I've gotta go Robbie." Artemis goes to stand up, but...

"NU! A-Arty please don't go. I-I don't wanna be alone. Please..." Robin cries out, saying the last part softly.

"Okay." Artemis says, settling down on the bunk bed once more before falling asleep, a little bird in her arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Mission: Hell and YAL's own operation will be, at leat introduced in the next chapter, hope you liked this, take it away!**

 **Wally: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

 **Roy: We already know that! Besides, it's not even our turn!**

 **Wally: Then why Ade you hear?**

 **Roy: Because, nevedmimd,, let's just go.**

 **Wally: Bye!**

 **Roy: Wally!**

 **Me: anyways, take it away, boys.**

 **Kaldur: get Traught,**

 **Garth: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Ronin: Keep reviewimg, and feel the Aster!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	5. Revenge and Justice

**Hey, I'm back, sorry for not updating lately, I've been distracted, sorry, anyways,**

 **Roy: The preparation chapter for**

 **Robin: Mission: Hell and**

 **TJ: Operation: Torment *smirks evilly***

 **Wally: Get out Stark! No one likes you!**

 **Jade: Ditto, scram!**

 **TJ: G-**

 **Artemis: Leave before I get the people who can kill you with one punch!**

 **TJ: Fine! *storms off***

 **Me: Enjoy!**

"This is gonna be good!" Jade exclaims, rubbing her hands together, a wide, well, Cheshire grin on her face.

"Let's get started then. Rope" Roy begins the checklist, which Artemis currently has.

"Check" Artemis calls out.

"Spray paint" he calls.

"Check" Artemis replies.

"Paint,"

"Check,"

"Lethal weapons,"

"Check."

"Poster board,"

"Check,"

"Lighter"

"Check."

"Gear,"

"Check,"

"Oil,"

"Check."

"OK, sound off, who's assembled to kick some YAL ass?" Roy calls out to everyone assembled as each person calls out their respective names.

"Jade!"

"Arty!"

"Robin!"

"Wally!"

"Kara!"

"Gath!"

"Tula!"

"Canary!"

(Everyone) "what?!"

"What, they hurt Rob, I will kick their ass!" Black Canary says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"OK then, continue sound off!" Roy shouts.

"Connor!"

"Megan!"

"Kaldur!"

"Team Spidey!"

(All DC) "what?!"

"He's our cabin mate" Peter says, a tad defensive.

"And just because were marvel, doesn't mean we agree with them," Sam adds, crossing his arms over his chest.

"OK, who is team Spidey?" Roy asks skeptically.

"Spiderboy, Nova, Power Boy, Ironfist and White Tiger," Peter replies, pointing to himself, Sam a dark-skinned boy, a light-skinned boy with shaggy blonde hair and a tan-skinned girl with brown hair.

"AKA Peter, Sam, Luke, Danny and Ava" Sam clarifies.

"Alright, let's do this!" Roy shouts, and is met with supporting cheers.

 **In the Young Avengers League's tree fort...**

" 'Kay, so we got the mug shots. Fire, spray painted rocks, and some sawed off rope." TJ states, motioning to the like on the table.

"What's the rope for?" Bucky asks, his head tilted.

"Just a personal vendateta, " TJ smirks.

"Guys, why are we picking on them?" Conrad asks, his voice hushed but firm.

"Huh?" Nat asks, her face wrinkled in confusion.

"I mean, we're all heroes. Why do we hate them?" Conrad clarifies, looking mostly at TJ.

"They're stupid, they're trying to undermine us, and come on-they're just so easy to pick on!" TJ says, a smirk onmher face and a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Like, EVERYTHING we do bugs them! It's so cute!" Piper says, giggling.

"Still-it ain't right" Conrad protests.

"Since when did you care about Young Lameness?" Natalie asks, exasperation evident in her voice as she crosses her arms.

"They're not lame! Robin's really cool!" Conrad defends, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his twin.

"So, you're a traitor? Get out!" TJ shouts, pointing to the door.

"Fine! I will! Come on Ben." Conrad says, stomping to the door.

"Uhm-dude, I'm going to stay." Ben says, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"WHAT? You're okay with them picking on YJ?" Conrad stops, staring at his so-called 'friend' in disbelief.

"It's not a big deal-they started it." Ben defends, lifting his face up to stare at his friend.

"Fine. It looks like I'm the only REAL hero." Conrad says, storming off to find YJ/Robin and apologize.

"What a loser, okay" TJ says, rollkng her eyes. "Piper, Nat-you pin up the mug shots in the Crock girl's dorms. Bucky, you sneak the fire extiguisher in Harper's bed with this note. Ben and I'll put the rocks in the Kent's dorms. Destin, you put the lighters in the Aqua's and Martian's nightstands. Nat and I'll later hang the rope in the 'boy Wonder's' cabin." TJ orders, smirking devilishly.

"What about Flash Baby?" Piper asks, cocking her head to the side.

TJ holds up 'Child Abuse Awareness Month Flyer'. "Got it covered."

 **With Conrad...**

Conrad walks over to YJ treehouse where Arty and Jade are standing guard.

"What do you want, Barton?" Jade asks, her tone hostile and her body tense, as if selection a fight.

Conrad puts his hands up in surrender "I wanna talk with your team."

"Aqua's! Can ya come escort Trigger to base beta?" Artemis addresses the approaching Atlantians. **(A/N Base Beta is a smaller treehouse branching off of the big one.)**

"Sure Arty" Garth says, walking over to Conrad.

"I'll get 'the three' " Tula says, heading to the base of the tree.

" I'll help you my friend" Kaldur suggests to Garth and they both Trigger to Beta.

 **Inside YJ's main base...**

"Robin, Roy, Wally," Tuka calls inside the tree house.

"Yeah, what's up, beautiful?" Wally asks, zooming in with a bag of chips in his hand, the other two close behind.

"Trigger wants to talk to you three, Kal and Garth have him in base Beta." Tula replies, ignoring Wally's comment.

"Okay then, let's go" Robin says, his face determined. The four of them walk over the rope bridge to has Beta and enter. There, Trigger is sitting in a chair, Kaldur and Garth positioned against the nearby walls. Once they see Robin, Speedy And Kid Flash, they leave, Tula going with them.

"So, Conrad, what brings you here?" Roy asks, standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Listen, I just wanna talk, Robin, I'm really sorry, about what I did, and about what my team, rather, my ex-team did." Conrad says, his eyes meeting the whites of the bird's mask and staying there. "We-they had no right to pry into your past and use it against you," Conrad continues.

"What do you mean, ex-team?" Wally asks, not menacingly but questioningly.

"Hmm, well, maybe he meant that he LEFT them because he's the only one there who gives a crap about others, KF!" Robin says, hitting the hack of Wally's head.

"Is Robin right, Trigger?" Speedy asks, narrowing his eyes at Trigger.

"Yes, he is, and, I um, well, I was wondering if I could, y'know, join you guys?" Trigger asks, rubbing the back of his nech sheepishly.

"You ditched YAL? Sure, you can join, but we'll be watching you closely for awhile, just to make sure we can, A, trust you and B, that you're not going to go back to them or tell them anything. Deal," Robin says, holding his hand out.

"Deal" Conrad says, shaking it.

 **Me: and there you have it, the beginning of a important event.**

 **Roy: have fun waiting!**

 **Wally: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Dick: get Traught**

 **Tula: Feel the Aster,**

 **Conrad: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	6. Conrad's New Family

**I feel really, really horrible guys, I didn't mean to stop writing this story for so long.**

 **On another note, I'll be trolling you by not putting up Operation: Hell and Project: Torment. Instead, you'll see some planning and family issues that are important to the plot. And some random stuff that isn't.**

 **Wally: We've been waiting for months! Let's get this show on the road already!**

 **Robin: What he said.**

 **Me: Alright, on we go!**

* * *

It all started with the new idea Dinah came up with to... Help the kids bond in a calmer environment. And, since it was against, her beliefs, TJ (and YAL) refused, making this a YJ thing.

"Can I get an amen?" Steve asked, closing the thick book, looking around the room.

"I thought he was from Brooklyn?" Rob hissed in Wally's ear. A breeze wafted through the room and back again. Wally now in a ridiculous Sunday Bonnet.

"Amen!" Wally shouts, overzealous and trying to hold back giggles.

"What are you doing West?" Roy asks, head in is hand.

"I'm humoring him Harper" Wally explains, his face red from suppressed laughter.

"My brother's a fricken cross dresser" Roy mutters, lifting his head slightly.

"You really DO need Jesus Wally" Robin points out, sending the room into giggles.

"I give up" Steve says, walking out the door, bible in hand.

Later, not long after 'Sunday School', Conrad, Wally, Roy and Robin hear the sounds of fighting and see TJ and Peter facing off, their respective teams behind them.

"You're supposed to work for US!" TJ demands, glaring at Peter.

"We're supposed to do what's RIGHT!" Peter shouts back, TJ glaring at him, and the four newcomers. She opens her mouth to make some sort of (not) witty comeback, but is thankfully interrupted.

"Amen! Preach it Spidey!" Wally agrees, smirking.

"The Slade you doin' Wally?" Roy asks, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"I'm helping the spider kid preach a glorious message!" Wally exclaims joyfully, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'll have whatever drug he's taking please" Robin announces, causing TJ to roll her eyes and stomp off, leaving Team Spidey, Roy, Conrad, Wally and Robin snickering in their wake.

 **That night...**

Conrad was having dinner with YAL, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce Banner, it was custom for each team to do this every Sunday night. Suddenly, Conrad jumps from the table, dropping his fork and pressing his finger to a comlink in the _opposite_ ear than that his SHIELD comlink was in.

"Holy Riddler! Are you sure? Gordon have mercy. Whatever you do just don't-" He winces at what sounds like an explosion in his com-"Joker Venom, you did it didn't you?" Whoever's at the other end replies and he rushes away, his response of "I'm coming I'm coming, M'gann but down the frying pan and get the fire extinguisher!" Being heard behind him as he runs toward, no, it can't be, but it is, YJ headquarters.

 **Three days later...**

"They were always so caught up with work or Natalie's newest accomplishment and only stopped to say 'good job' or something like that. I have started to walk home from the Y or school because Nat or mom or dad would have something important to do, then they would forget me. They even forgot my last two birthdays. I just wanna feel like I belong" Conrad rants to Oliver, frustrated because no other adult will listen to him.

"Its alright, Conrad, I'm sure the team will feel like a new family. And soon, me, Artemis, Jade, Dinah and Roy will include you in our family" the Emerald Archer reassures, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ollie" Conrad says, smiling softly.

"Hey Connie!" Clint walks up to his son, ruffling his hair.

"Dad, don't call me Connie" Conrad says sharply, fixing his hair.

"I thought you loved that name?" Clint asks, confused.

"Yeah-when I was six."

"Oh, sorry Dude. New nickname?" Clint asks, wondering if his son already had a new one or not.

"Well..." Conrad trails off, interrupted by Oliver.

"Con!" Was that Queen? Conrad turned toward the blond billionaire.

"Hey Uncle Ollie!" 'Uncle?!' Clint wondered,he never called any of the Avengers that, why call Green Arrow that?

"Sup?" Oliver asks, fist bumping Conrad, "Con, I'm hosting a training session with Arty and Roy, wanna swing by?"

"Heck yeah!" Con agreed with a smile.

"Sweet!" Ollie says, then, finally noticing Clint. "Barton" He greets, earning a nod from the other archer.

"Queen." Clint greeted, and the addressed man nodded back. "Actually Conni-Con, I was wondering if you wanted to work on a bow with me?"

"Dad-I can't shoot a bow" Conrad reminds his father, his words cold.

"We're working on a cross bow," Queen placed a hand on Trigger's shoulder, anger burned in Clint's blood.

"Well Natalie could-" Clint started.

"I'M NOT NATALIE!" Conrad erupted, Queen squeezing his shoulder, Clint backed away, Conrad's fists balled and shaking. "I'M CONRAD! YOUR SON!"

"W-Well yeah you are.."

"THEN STOP COMPARING ME TO HER!" Conrad screamed at his dad; Queen bent down, whispering in his ear.

"How 'bout you run over to the game room. They're restocking the soda machine." He handed him a twenty. "Keep the change and bring me a Pepsi. I'm gonna talk to your dad."

"Listen, Queen..." Clint started.

"No, Barton, you listen, your son has been telling me how much you've been neglecting him!"

"Neglecting...?"

"Yes Barton, Neglecting! Leaving him at school, forgetting him at sports, forgetting his birthday! Gosh, your kids are twins! You barely know anything about him!"

"Not true! He's 15, hates rollercoasters, loves peanut butter and enjoys archery!"

"You kidding me dad?" Conrad exclaims, coming back from the game room, twenty feet away, two sodas in his hands. "I LOVE rollercoasters I'm allergic to peanut butter and I can't shoot an arrow if my life depended on it! You keep talking about Natalie! Stop! I'm NOT Natalie. Ollie knows MORE about me than you and mom do!"

"Conrad, you're overreacting!"

"Am I dad? Am I really?!"

"Yes, you are!" Clint says confidently.

"Where do I goto school, what do I do after school? Ollie, you answer these too" Conrad challenges.

"NYC's Athena Highschool for Gifted Students, you go to the local Y for wrestling and basketball classes" Ollie says after a moment of thought.

"NYC's Hudson Highschool and Collage Prep and you go home with friends" Clint answers, seemingly without thought.

"And the point goes to" Conrad takes a dramatic pause, "Ollie! For guessing MY highschool and not your old one that Nat goes to! And for guessing MY activities and not what you think I do! I'm sick and tired of it all! My life's planned out for me! NY University, an internship with SHIELD, four years training at SHIELD. Then I'm supposed to be an agent!"

"You'd be so good" Clint comments.

"I hate the sight of blood! I can't plan out battles and for the life of me I can't hack! Ollie, what do I want to do?"

"Uhm...You want to try Broadway. Go to School of Visual Arts in Manhattan. Travel for awhile, and well-maybe be a Leaguer" Ollie says the last part rubbing his neck.

"WHAT? The LEAGUE?" Clint protests, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Yeah! The L-E-A-G-U-A-E!" Conrad shouts.

"Why?"

"SHIELD'S screwy as all get out! Hydra! I'll take my chances with Batman. With them I could be myself! I could come out as gay with you-"

"Wait-what?" Clint says in disbelief.

"DAD! I'm not GAY!" Conrad says, resisting a face-palm.

"He has a crush on Annie Grady in his Social Studies class and she's on his rec league team" Ollie supplies.

"See! Ollie's a better dad than you are!" Conrad announces, gesturing to Oliver.

"If you feel that way, why don't you just let him adopt you?!" Clint shouts in anger.

"I will! But first..." Conrad is cut off by his so called father.

"No, I see you want this done now, I'll go get the papers" Clint announces, his voice harsh as he turns his back on the duo.

"You had the paper READY, Barton?! What kind of dad are you!?" Queen shouts at Barton's retreating back.

"Apperently, the worst one ever!" Barton shouts as he keeps walking.

There's a pause of stunned silence, "h-He had them ready?" Conrad says in disbelief, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Hey,"Olie put both his hands on his shoulders, crouching down to look Conrad in the eyes. "It's his loss. He's not ready for an awesome kid like you. It's gonna be okay. I promise Con."

"What about school?"

"You can transfer to Jades, it's co-ed."

"C-Cool." Conrad says halfheartedly.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Dude, this sucks..but it's so cool! Now I get to spoil you, and we can drag Roy off on camping trips...and we HAVE to get you a recliner in the man cave!"

"Sweet. Wait-how do we explain this to the media? Your rich, and everyone knows I'm Hawkeyes' son."

"Well-Riddler."

"Well, you could get a false identity" Roy says, causing both of them to jump.

"Like what?" Conrad asks.

"Like, a new name and a new superhero identity" Oliver suggests, not really answering the question asked.

"Um how about... Conrad Stewart" Conrad suggests, getting two nods of approval.

"I could have met you during a charity event and my kids and fiancée got attached to you. And me, of course" Ollie suggests.

"I'll get Rob and Bats to falsefy the papers, oh and by the way, Ollie, we are so NOT going camping!" Roy announces.

"We're gonna have fun making him do that, right?" Conrad whispers to Ollie, who nods.

"Yes, yes we are." He agrees.

"Here" Clint says, handing the papers over once he reaches the trio.

"Why thank you Mr. Barton. Mr. Stewart, let's find a pen and get to work" Ollie says.

"Jolly good show Mr. Queen" Conrad replies, smiling as he turns his back on his biological father.

"Why are you British?" Roy demands.

"Shove it Harper!" Is Conrad's playful reply.

"Make me Stewart!" Roy shoots back and both Boys begin smacking each other.

"You're acting like two year olds" Clint criticizes from a few yards behind them.

"Goo goo gah gah?" Conrad supplies, smirking at Clint who facepalms.

"Alright you two, go find Robin." Ollie suggests and the two head off still cat fighting and arguing. "Thanks Clint, you really weren't cut out for two kids were you?"

"I guess not. Just-take care of him, okay?" Clint asks, feeling a tad guilty.

"Sure thing. He's my son now too" Ollie reminds Clint.

"Damnit, Stewart, let to of my head!" Roy says as they walk into Rob's cabin.

"Stewart?!" Rob, Wally, Pete and Sam ask at once, looking up from whatever they were doing before.

"Yep! I need you to falsefy records with me being Conrad Stewart, neglected orphan who was taken under Queen's wing at a charity event" Conrad says as he releases of Roy's head.

"I don't even wanna know" Sam announces.

"What happened to 'Conrad Barton' then?" Wally asks.

"Clint is a neglectful Captain Cold, when it comes to Conrad, that is." Peter says, unsurprised at the new development.

"Oh, so Ollie is adopting you, and you need me to make false records, easier than hacking into the Pentagon" Rob states, completely calm as he activates his holo-glove.

"Wait-what?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Duh, how else did we get a super-secrete base in OUTER SPACE with the gov. noticing?"

"Wait-you guys have a base in space?" Conrad asks.

"Ha that rymthed" Wally says, a dumb smile on his face.

"West you're an idiot" Roy announces, hitting the other ginger in the back of his head.

"Your a dodo brain Harper!" Wally retorts and they start arguing.

"So, your joining DC?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Conrad says, shrugging.

"We'll miss you at SHIELD" Sam admitted, looking a little distraught.

"I'll see you guys around, Ollie should let me visit" Conrad promises.

 **The next day...**

"Connie!" Natalie shouts, running up to her twin.

"Natalie" Conrad greets.

"Where were you, we had protocol training with Fury. He's going get you" Natalie warns.

"I was-" Conrad starts but is interrupted by a call of...

"Stewart!"

"Stewart?" Nat asks.

Jade slung an arm around his shoulder, Con blushing nervously, "May I be the first to welcome you to Southdell Academy of Music."

"Crock, he goes to NYC's Athena Highschool for Gifted Students. You're brain's messed up" Natalie snorts.

"No he doesn't. My new big brother goes to my school" Jade contradicts, though Conrad isn't older than her by much.

"Big Brother? Connie?" Natalie asks, hurt and confusion in her voice.

"Surprise?" Conrad supplies weakly.

"Want do you mean, 'Surprise' and 'Stewart' want the hell is going on here?!"

"Bad pottymouth! Go to your room!" Robin says, laughing, obviously on a sugar high judging by the way he's currently bouncing up and down with an impossibly large smile on his face.

"Yeah, okay then. Ummm, Stewart, yeah I'm now Conrad Stewart, adopted son of Oliver Queen" Conrad says after Wally comes in and whisks the little acrobat away at superspeed.

"What?! Connie, how could you?!" Natalie exclaims, hurt.

"1) I'm NOT Connie, I'm Conrad! 2) mom and dad were so caught up with you and stuff, dad doesn't even know what school I went to!" Conrad defends his actions.

"Leave our brother alone, we may have only met him a few weeks ago, but he's not Conrad Barton aka Trigger anymore. He's Conrad Stewart-Queen, aka..." Jade trails off.

A wicked grin over-took his face. "Bullseye" he announces.

"Asterous dude" Wally compliments - probably having just arrived from handing Robin off to Dinah or Steve - offering Conrad a fist bump, which Conrad returns.

"So-you're just leaving?" Natalie ask, tears in her eyes.

"We can still be friends, but they accept me for who I am, and they care" Conrad says.

"We care about you!" Natalie insists.

"Piper gave me peanut butter!" Conrad almost shouts.

"So?"

"I'LL DIE!"

"Oh. Piper's stupid.." Natalie says, dismissively.

"See? Piper and I, you just cast us out. Just names on a roster" Conrad points out, an angry edge in his voice.

"He's my brother." Roy interjects, jabbing his chest, stepping up to Natalie. "And he's the best one I got."

"HEY!" Wally and Robin shouted.

"So you got to suck it up and accept the fact, that he's my FAMILY now" Roy finishes, ignoring his two honorary brothers.

"You know what?! Fine! Have fun with the loser league, Bullseye!" Natalie says, storming away dramatically.

"Hey, I thought we were your brothers!" Wally complained.

"He's my official brother" Roy responds.

"Yeah, OK, sure, I'll tell him, yeah, he's doing fine" Robin says, finger to his ear.

"Who was..?" Conrad asks.

"Batman and Ollie" Roy, Wally and Robin answer at the same time.

"Dude, you're in the same cabin as Roy, right?" Wally asks Conrad and the brothers nod.

"OK, time to tour the clubhouse" Robin says, smirking.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for taking so long, the story kinda drifted to the back of my mind. Anyways, hope you liked the update. Remember, I need some ideas for the two operations.**

 **Jade: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Roy: Get Traught**

 **Artemis: Feel the aster**

 **Conrad: And, um.. Oh yeah! Crash the mode.**

 **Me: Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm deleting my account. I haven't spent time on this site in two months. Before that, I haven't been on the site in about four months. I'm quitting the site, I've lost my interest and my inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my stories, go ahead.

~×~ Hellfire-Princess.


End file.
